Change!
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali seperti semula. Yang jelas, kalau kita mengaku menjadi diri kita masing-masing, tak akan ada yang percaya." "Jadi maksudmu, untuk sementara waktu ini kau menjadi aku dan aku menjadi kau, begitu?". RnR!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : TSKS Channel. AN Entertainment.**

**Change!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari semenjak Mi Nyu pulang dari Afrika dan kembali ke Seoul, Korea. Saat ini, Mi Nyu sekamar dengan saudara kembarnya Mi Nam. Karena bagaimana pun, kamar di rumah A. N. Jell hanya sedikit. Daripada Mi Nyu tidur di kamar Jeremy, Shin Woo, dan Tae Kyung, lebih baik jika Mi Nyu tidur di kamar Mi Nam. Walaupun beda kelamin, setidaknya mereka bersaudara. Jadi tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan.

Hari sudah larut malam saat Mi Nyu tengah melihat indahnya bintang di malam hari dari balkon kamar saudara kembarnya itu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia masih menyukai bintang. Dan masih senang melihatnya di malam hari seperti sekarang.

"Mi Nyu? Kau belum tidur?" suara berat Mi Nam terdengar makin dekat ke Mi Nyu. Rupanya ia tanpa sengaja terbangun dan mendapati adik kembarnya sedang melihat bintang di balkon. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menemani Mi Nyu barang sebentar.

"Ah, Kakak," Mi Nyu tampak kaget saat Mi Nam dengan tiba-tiba berjalan ke sampingnya dan melihat ke langit; melihat indahnya bintang di langit. "Aku.. belum mengantuk. Aku juga ingin melihat bintang malam ini." jawab Mi Nyu tersenyum manis.

Mi Nam balas tersenyum. "Kau masih menyukai bintang rupanya," ujar Mi Nam. Mi Nyu mengangguk cepat. "Ah, ya, bagaimana dengan bintang favoritmu itu? Tae Kyung, bukan?" Mi Nam melirik kearah Mi Nyu yang mulai tersipu.

"Kami.. semakin dekat," jawab Mi Nyu sekenanya. "Bagaimana hubungan Kakak dengan Yoo He Yi?" Mi Nyu memberanikan diri bertanya. Mi Nam langsung cengengesan.

"Kami baru saja jadian kemarin." jawabnya masih dengan cengengesan.

"Hah? Sungguh?" Mi Nyu tampak tak percaya, namun Mi Nam hanya mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kakak hebat!" Mi Nyu menyelamati kakaknya.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK!

Suara guntur pun mulai terdengar. Menandakan hujan akan segera turun ke muka bumi. Dua kakak beradik kembar itu pun segera masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu agar air hujan tidak dapat masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hh, sepertinya akan hujan lebat." Mi Nam berujar. Mi Nyu hanya bisa menyetujuinya. "Oh, ya, apakah Tae Kyung sudah bilang padamu bahwa besok aku, kau, dia dan He Yi akan nonton bersama di bioskop?" tanya Mi Nam teringat akan janji yang telah ia buat dengan Tae Kyung.

"Ya, sudah." Mi Nyu mengangguk.

Kamar pun menjadi hening. Setelah mereka tidak tahu hendak bicara apa lagi, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Mereka tidur dengan damai sebelum..

GLEGARR!

Suara petir terdengar sangat kencang. Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu dengan sontak membuka mata mereka. Dan mereka merasa badan mereka seperti tersetrum oleh listrik tersebut. Sangat sakit dan perih. Sampai-sampai tidak berapa lama kemudian mereka pun pingsan di saat yang bersamaan. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?

…

(Mi Nam PoV)

"Hoaaah!" aku terbangun di pagi hari. _Yeah_, sebenarnya sih aku masih mengantuk. Tapi, kalau aku tak salah ingat, A. N. Jell akan tampil siang ini. Dan aku harus siap-siap dari pagi hari. Hah, susahnya jadi anak _band_!

Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Eh, tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di dadaku! Dengan cepat aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan melihat ke kaca. Hmm, wajahku masih biasa saja.

Aku memegang wajahku dan.. hah? Luka ditanganku mana? Apa jangan-jangan aku dan Mi Nyu…

"HWAAAAAAA!"

(Normal PoV)

Seluruh penghuni rumah A. N. Jell segera berlari menuju kamar Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu; asal suara teriakan yang sangat keras itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shin Woo dengan mukanya yang tampak khawatir. "Kenapa Mi Nyu teriak?" tanya Shin Woo lagi. Masih khawatir.

Mi Nyu pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kearah mereka. "Aku? Aku tidak teriak.." Mi Nyu menjawab dengan bingung. Hei, kenapa suaranya terdengar berbeda? Ini seperti suara kakaknya! "Tanganku! Kenapa bisa ada luka di tanganku?" tanya Mi Nyu kaget. Fisiknya pun berubah.

Tae Kyung menatap Mi Nyu dengan muka acuh-tak-acuh. "Bukankah itu karena dulu kau pernah terjatuh? Masa kau lupa, Mi Nam?" tanya Tae Kyung. "Lebih baik kau beritahu padaku, apa yang telah terjadi pada Mi Nyu." lanjutnya.

Mi Nyu tertegun. Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai mengerti, pasti badannya dan badan kakaknya telah tertukar. Sehingga kakaknya kaget bukan main dan teriak seperti tadi. Tapi, kalau Mi Nyu mengaku bahwa dirinya sekarang bukanlah kakaknya, mereka tak akan percaya. Karena mau bagaimana pun, ciri fisik kakaknya telah tertukar dengannya.

"Mi Nam, masa kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Mi Nyu?" Jeremy ngambek. Saat ini, ia seperti anak kecil yang hendak bertanya kenapa bintang bisa ada di langit?

Mi Nyu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Tiga orang personil A. N. Jell lainnya hanya diam menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

…

Brak!

Mi Nyu menutup pintu kamar mandi dan langsung di sambut dengan Mi Nam. Ia tampak sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Mi Nyu? Badan kita tertukar!" Mi Nam tampak cemas. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya yang didiami oleh jiwa adiknya.

Mi Nyu tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kita bisa kembali seperti semula. Yang jelas, kalau kita mengaku menjadi diri kita masing-masing, tak akan ada yang percaya." jawab Mi Nyu.

Mi Nam mengangguk. "Jadi maksudmu, untuk sementara waktu ini kau menjadi aku dan aku menjadi kau, begitu?" tanya Mi Nam. Mi Nyu pun mengangguk memberi jawaban. "Hh, tak ada cara lain kah? Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi Mi Nyu yang lembut." Mi Nam pasrah.

"Dan aku harus menjadi Mi Nam yang berkarisma, lembut dan ceria." Mi Nyu mengangguk-angguk.

"Pokoknya kita harus berjanji agar tidak menurunkan _image _masing-masing, oke?" tanya Mi Nam meminta persetujuan dari Mi Nyu. Dan dibalas anggukan dari Mi Nyu.

Dan itulah awal dari kisah mereka dalam mengendalikan tubuh saudara kembarnya yang berbeda kelamin.

…

Saat ini, semua personil A. N. Jell serta Mi Nyu sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

"Mi Nam, menurutmu, lagu apa yang harus kita nyanyikan siang ini?" tanya Jeremy menatap Mi Nyu.

"Aku rasa lagu Promise saja." Jawab Mi Nam dengan santai.

"Mi Nyu, Jeremy tidak bertanya padamu. Ia bertanya pada Mi Nam!" Tae Kyung memberitahu Mi Nam yang tadi telah angkat bicara.

"Ah, oh, maaf.. aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku." hampir saja Mi Nam lupa bahwa ia sedang ada di tubuh adiknya. Untung ia cepat dalam berpikir, sehingga dapat menyangkalnya dengan cepat.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Mi Nam?" tanya Jeremy kembali. Ia menatap Mi Nyu yang duduk di sebelah Shin Woo.

"Menurutku lagu Promise juga lumayan." jawab Mi Nyu.

Jeremy mengangguk-angguk. "Ternyata bukan hanya kembar fisik, tapi kalian juga kembar hati. Sampai pikiran kalian pun sama. Aku salut! Wow!" Jeremy menepuk tangannya tanda takjub.

Tae Kyung yang duduk di sebelah Mi Nam pun membisiki Mi Nam. "Kau jangan lupa nanti malam, ya?" bisik Tae Kyung lembut.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan telah merencanakannya!" ujar Mi Nam dengan senyum merekah.

"Merencanakan apa?" Tae Kyung tampak memicingkan matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang beda dari diri Mi Nyu. Tapi apa?

"Merencanakan…" ya ampun! Kenapa ia lupa lagi kalau ia sekarang sedang menjadi adiknya? "Aku hanya ngelantur. Maaf." Mi Nam menundukan wajahnya malu. Sebenarnya sih itu hanya pura-pura.

"Oh, baiklah." Tae Kyung pun mencoba tidak mengambil pusing tentang hal itu.

…

"YEEEEIY! A. N. Jell! A. N. Jell! YEEEEIY!" itulah sambutan yang mereka terima setelah A. N. Jell telah tampil siang itu. Dengan lagunya Promise.

"Mi Nam!" He Yi menghampiri Mi Nyu yang baru saja tiba di _backstage_. "Penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali!" ujarnya kembali. Mi Nyu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

He Yi pun diam di tempat dan menutup matanya. Itulah awal dari kebingungan Mi Nyu. Apa yang biasa kakaknya lakukan pada Yoo He Yi saat ia telah menutup matanya? Mencium dahinya? Atau pipinya?

"Kenapa kau diam, Mi Nam? Kau sudah biasa melakukannya kan?" tanya He Yi lagi. Masih menutup matanya.

"Ah, eum.." Mi Nyu tampak makin gelisah. Untung saja tidak beberapa lama kemudian Shin Woo melewati mereka.

"Semenjak kapan kau menunggu hanya untuk mencium pipi He Yi, Mi Nam? Biasanya kau paling antusias melakukan itu." ujar Shin Woo sambil tersenyum. Mi Nyu pun mengangguk. Walaupun ia ragu, ia pun akhirnya mencium pipi He Yi.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidak mau mencium pipiku lagi, syukurlah jika kau masih mau melakukannya. _Saranghae, _Mi Nam." ujarnya tersenyum. "Nanti kita jadi nonton dengan Tae Kyung dan Mi Nyu, bukan?" tanyanya kembali.

"I.. Iya." Mi Nyu menjawab. He Yi pun tersenyum manis kearahnya.

…

"Film horor, huh? Kau sengaja memilih film ini ya Mi Nam, Tae Kyung?" tanya He Yi saat melihat poster yang terpampang di depan studio bioskop. Mi Nam dan Tae Kyung hanya bisa tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk, ayo!" He Yi pun menarik tangan Mi Nyu yang sedang ketakutan.

_Film.._

Film yang mereka tonton semakin lama pun semakin menyeramkan. Sampai setan utamanya keluar dan mengagetkan semua penghuni bioskop.

"HWAAAA!" Mi Nam yang sebenarnya adalah Mi Nyu segera memeluk lengan Tae Kyung yang duduk pas di sebelahnya. Mau bagaimana pun, hatinya tetap saja hati perempuan, sehingga ia takut tentang hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dan laki-laki terdekat darinya adalah Tae Kyung. Jadi sudah pasti ia langsung memeluk Tae Kyung.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Mi Nam!" Tae Kyung dengan paksa melepas pelukan Mi Nyu yang berada di lengannya itu. "Kalau kau takut menonton film horor, kau tidak perlu mengusulkan film horor padaku! Lihat saja Mi Nyu, ia sama sekali tidak takut. Bahkan gemetar pun tidak!" oceh Tae Kyung.

"Maaf.." Mi Nyu menjauh dari Tae Kyung dan kembali menatap ke depan. _Yang memilih jenis filmnya kan bukan aku, tapi kakak-ku!_, kesal Mi Nyu dalam hati.

"Lagipula Mi Nam, kenapa yang kau peluk Tae Kyung? Kenapa tidak aku? Aku juga di sebelahmu, loh!" He Yi memperingatkan. Mi Nyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menjadi kakaknya.

Mi Nam memasang wajah kesal. _Harusnya He Yi yang berkata begitu padaku tadi. Kenapa malah Mi Nyu? Aku kesal kita bertukar tubuh. Apalagi aku harus bersama si dingin Tae Kyung!_, kesal Mi Nam dalam hati.

Dan acara menonton film itu pun sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar seperti apa yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

…

"Jadi, bagaimana hari ini, Mi Nyu?" tanya Mi Nam asli kepada Mi Nyu. Ia mendelik meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkannya.

"Hm, tak kusangka susah juga menjadi Kakak," jawab Mi Nyu tersenyum kecut. "Oh, ya, apakah He Yi selalu minta dicium pipinya setelah kau turun dari panggung?" tanya Mi Nyu sedikit menggoda kakaknya.

Muka Mi Nam merona. "Yeah, emm, begitulah.." dia menjawab sekenanya. "Aku ingin tubuh kita kembali seperti semula. Karena aku rasa Hwang Tae Kyung sudah curiga karena aku bersifat aneh sekali." ujar Mi Nam.

Mi Nyu mengangguk, "Begitu pula Yoo He Yi." balasnya.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya mereka tertidur hingga matahari kembali terbit keesokan harinya.

…

"Mi Nyu! Ayo bangun! Mi Nyu!" Mi Nam asli menggoyang-goyangkan badan Mi Nyu yang sedang asyik tidur diatas kasur empuknya dengan kasar. "Hei, bangun!" teriaknya kembali.

"Ehhmm, ada apa sih, Kak?" tanya Mi Nyu setengah sadar. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya supaya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kembali.

"Ini!" Mi Nam menunjuk layar HP-nya kepada Mi Nyu. Dengan langsung, Mi Nyu membacanya. "Hari ini He Yi akan mengajakku makan siang. Tapi karena badan kita tertukar, kau yang harus pergi kesana. Aku tidak mau tahu!" Mi Nam memberi tahu.

"Makan siang? Aku harus bersifat seperti apa Kak? Dan beritahu aku kebiasaan dia, kumohon! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya curiga!" Mi Nyu menjadi panik sendiri. Ia mondar-mandir di kamar.

"Ekhm! Baiklah, dengar aku..," Mi Nam mulai berlagak sok bijak. "Pertama, jadilah pria yang seromantis mungkin! Ya, karena aku sering memperlakukan He Yi secara romantis. Kedua, usahakan kau menyuapinya saat makan! Aku tahu dia sangat senang sekali dimanja. Ketiga, jangan pernah menjadi dirimu sendiri! Jadilah seperti aku!" Mi Nam menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Mi Nyu mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang aku akan siap-siap!" dan ia pun berlalu ke kamar mandi.

…

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Mi Nam selain menonton TV hari ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Tae Kyung menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hari ini kita akan makan siang." ujarnya dingin.

"Ba.. Baik..!" Mi Nam menjawab singkat setelah ia menelan ludah takut. Tak ia sangka, walaupun sudah berpacaran dengan adiknya, ia tetap bersifat dingin. Apakah sifatnya tidak bisa diubah?

"Hm, bagus." ujar Tae Kyung. "Sekarang kau siap-siap! Aku akan menunggumu di depan sepuluh menit lagi." lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauhi Mi Nam.

"Haduh! Sikap seperti apa yang akan Mi Nyu perlihatkan di depan Tae Kyung?" Mi Nam menjadi panik. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk segera berganti baju.

…

Siang ini Mi Nyu sudah ada di depan rumah He Yi dengan motor kakaknya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memencet bel rumah He Yi yang besar itu dan setelah beberapa lama ia disambut dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah He Yi sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Mi Nam. Aku sudah lapar, ayo sekarang kita pergi!" He Yi pun naik ke atas motor merah milik Mi Nam tersebut. Tepatnya sih dibagian belakang.

"Ba.. Baik, He.. eh, eum.. maksudku _ho.. honey_.." ujar Mi Nyu terbata. Ya ampun, semoga He Yi tidak curiga dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini. Dengan segera ia melajukan motor besar tersebut.

"Mi Nam, kau tidak perlu grogi seperti itu saat bersamaku, oke? Kan sudah kubilang, kau sudah boleh memperlakukan sebagai seorang pacar sekarang." He Yi berseru. Untung saja suaranya keras, sehingga masih bisa terdengar walaupun suara disekitar mereka mengganggu.

Mi Nyu hanya mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya lebih baik jika ia tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak suara.

…

Mi Nam telah tiba di depan rumah sepuluh menit kemudian. Disana, terlihat Tae Kyung sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. _Ya ampun, mana ada lelaki yang menunggu wanitanya di dalam mobil dan bersikap dingin seperti itu? Sepertinya adik-ku telah salah memilih orang!_, geram Mi Nam dalam hati. Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke dalam mobil dan kembali memasang wajah imut Mi Nyu. "Maaf terlambat." yah, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak terlambat sedetik pun.

"Kau tidak terlambat, Mi Nyu." jawab Tae Kyung melajukan mobilnya. Matanya tetap menatap ke depan walaupun sesekali melirik kearah Mi Nam. "Hari ini kau ingin makan dimana?" tanyanya lagi, menoleh.

"Ah.. eh.., beneran terserah aku?" tanya Mi Nam semanis mungkin. Tae Kyung hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kedepan. _Euh, ia sungguhan tidak sih, sedang mengajak wanita kencan? Hm, lebih baik aku kerjai saja dia!_, batin Mi Nam kesal. "Aku ingin makan di tempat yang tidak terlalu mewah. Seperti.. ya! Yang itu!" Mi Nam menunjuk kearah sebuah warung kecil di pinggiran jalan.

Tae Kyung mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Ia memasang wajah kaget. "Kau yakin? Aku ini artis! Kalau kita makan di tempat seperti itu, orang-orang akan mengerubungiku seperti semut!" ujarnya masih dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa.

Mi Nam mengangguk yakin. "Yap. Dan kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, aku akan makan sendirian disana dan lebih baik kau pulang." jawab Mi Nam. Entahlah ia sudah keluar dari karakter adik-ku atau belum, tapi yang jelas, ia sangat ingin mengerjai Tae-Kyung saat ini.

"Jangan!" cegahnya dengan cepat, membuat Mi Nam sedikit terkikik. _Wah, cinta Tae-Kyung pada adik-ku besar juga, ya!, _batin Mi Nam. Tae-Kyung kembali melajukan mobilnya pelan, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku turuti kemauanmu itu." lanjutnya kemudian, membuat Mi Nam semakin ingin tertawa. Astaga, muka Tae-Kyung jadi lucu sekali!

…

Hari pun lama-kelamaan mulai menjadi larut. Tanpa terasa, malam sudah datang menyelimuti kota Seoul. Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu kini masih belum tidur, mereka sibuk membincangkan tentang kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, betapa lucunya sikap mereka tadi.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali kan? Kau pasti tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa mukanya saat sudah seperti itu! Hahaha!" Mi Nam tertawa lepas sambil memegang perutnya. Ia tengah menceritakan tentang kejadian tadi siang, saat ia mengerjai Tae-Kyung.

"Tapi.. apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Mi Nyu yang memang mempunyai hati yang bersih dan sepertinya.. sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengerjai seseorang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Itu adalah pelajaran yang bagus untuk dia!" Mi Nam kembali tertawa lepas. "Dan.. aku tidak menyangka, bagaimana mungkin He Yi bisa menyangka aku masih grogi di depannya? Hah, benar-benar wanita itu tidak peka!" Mi Nam kembali berujar.

"A.. Aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Mi Nyu. Entahlah, baginya, setidaknya He Yi tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan Mi Nyu, bukan Mi Nam.

"Hem.. ternyata lucu juga ya hidup seperti ini," ujar Mi Nam, diam sejenak, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Tapi tetap saja.. aku rindu dengan kehidupan laki-laki-ku. Aku rindu merayu He Yi, hehe." Mi Nam tertawa sebentar. "Em.. Mi Nyu," panggil Mi Nam.

"I.. Iya, kak?" tanya Mi Nyu menjawab panggilan kakaknya.

"Menurutmu kapan kita bisa kembali ke kehidupan normal?" tanya Mi Nam. Mi Nyu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harap secepatnya." jawab Mi Nyu menerawang kearah bintang. Mereka berdua sama-sama menghela napas. Yah, mau bagaimanapun, mereka tetap rindu kehidupan mereka masing-masing.

…

SAAAA!

Hari sudah sangat larut saat hujan besar tiba-tiba saja turun ke bumi. Petir menyambar-nyambar ke permukaan bumi. Menyebabkan suara-suara yang sangat menakutkan.

GLEGAAAR!

Petir berbunyi dengan sangat kencang, bahkan paling kencang diantara semua petir yang terdengar. Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu kembali merasa badannya tersetrum, dan mereka merasakan dada mereka sangat sakit dan perih. Sontak mereka membuka mata dan… pingsan.

…

Esok paginya, seperti biasa Mi Nam bangun lebih dulu dari adiknya, Mi Nyu. Dan dengan masih berjalan linglung, ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Masalah mandi sih, itu bisa nanti-nanti.

Mi Nam menyalakan keran dan menadahkan air dalam kedua tangkup tangannya. Setelah ia rasa sudah tidak dapat menangkup air lebih banyak lagi, ia lalu mengusapkan air itu ke mukanya. Namun, apa yang ia tidak sengaja melihat ke kaca dan mendapati di tangannya kini sudah terdapat luka lagi!

Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dan.. ya! Sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pria!

"YEEEY!" teriak Mi Nam senang sambil lompat-lompat di kamar mandi. Ia buru-buru menggosok gigi dan berlari keluar kamar mandi untuk memberitahu hal ini kepada adiknya Mi Nyu.

…

"Mi Nyu! Kita sudah kembali!" Mi Nam berteriak ke kuping Mi Nyu yang masih terlelap. Mi Nyu menggeliat perlahan lalu membuka matanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu.. "APA? KITA SUDAH KEMBALI?" teriak Mi Nyu keras. Matanya membelalak kaget. Dan teriakannya itu sontak membuat seisi rumah A. N. JELL berbondong-bondong datang ke kamar mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeremy dengan muka selalu-ingin-tahunya itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Mi Nyu? Teriakannya kencang sekali!" lanjut Jeremy masih dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu bengong. Ia melihat semua orang yang datang lalu saling pandang.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok! Sungguh!" Mi Nam segera mendekati mereka semua dan tertawa dengan sedikit grogi. "Sungguh!" Mi Nam mengangkat tangannya menjadi _peace_. Berusaha meyakinkan mereka semua.

Tae-Kyung memicingkan matanya tanda curiga, dan itu sukses membuat Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu menelan ludah dengan grogi. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku, kalau ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan-sungkan bilang kepadaku." ujar Tae-Kyung lalu berjalan keluar. Membuat Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu dapat bernapas lega.

"Haah, baiklah kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku.." Jeremy keluar dengan muka kecewa. Yah.. mungkin karena ia pulang dengan tidak membawa informasi apapun.

Shin-Woo menatap kedua temannya yang pergi dan kembali menatap Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu, "Eum, baiklah aku akan pergi." dan dia pun pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar Mi Nam dan Mi Nyu.

Mi Nam kembali mendekati Mi Nyu dan ia tersenyum, begitu pula Mi Nyu. Mereka lalu tos dan berteriak, "YEAAAY!" dan itu sukses membuat kejadian pertama terulang kembali…

**The End.**

**Review please!**


End file.
